How To Tell Someone
by John Keating
Summary: TRADUCTION. ' Comment est-ce que tu dirais à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes ? ' Cette simple question de la part d'Angleterre rend vite Amérique jaloux tandis qu'il essaye d'y répondre de son mieux. Usuk.


'' America... comment est-ce que tu dirais à quelqu'un... que tu l'aimes ? ''

Amérique leva les yeux, confus par la question soudaine d'Angleterre. '' Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ''

Angleterre soupira, exaspéré. Il avait l'air d'essayer de paraître décontracté, mais il avait juste l'air vraiment gêné. '' Comment est-ce que tu dirais à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes ? '' demanda t-il à nouveau, sa voix s'accélérant.

Amérique fixa juste Angleterre, en essayant de garder une expression neutre. Il ne voulait pas vraiment discuter d'amour avec l'autre nation, et surtout quand il n'était pas prêt.

'' Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? '' dit finalement Amérique. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. '' Je veux dire... '' poursuivit-il. '' ça semble vraiment banal comme question, tu vois ? ''

Angleterre rougit et détourna les yeux. '' Il y a quelqu'un que j'aime depuis très longtemps et... je voulais le lui dire... '' Il se tut, son visage devenant encore plus rouge.

 _Oh_.

Amérique ne dit rien pendant un moment, essayant de savoir comment continuer. Il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas montrer sa déception à Angleterre.

 _Il est... amoureux..._ Amérique se mordit les lèvres, la frustration commençant à monter de quelque part à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait jamais sérieusement pensé que l'Angleterre puisse vraiment l'aimer, mais il avait toujours espéré que peut être... juste peut être...

Amérique leva à nouveau les yeux, souriant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Angleterre savoir ses vrais sentiments, ça importait peu. Ça avait été facile pendant des années. Rien n'a changé. Pas vrai ?

'' Ok mec ! Je vais t'aider ! '' annonça t-il. Les yeux de l'Angleterre s'élargirent.

'' Vraiment ? '' dit-il doucement, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

'' Ouais, bien sûr ! '' Amérique mis son pouce en l'air. '' Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Je suis le héros, c'est mon travail de rendre tout le monde heureux ! '' Il essaya d'ignorer la voix qui criait dans son cœur. _Si Angleterre est heureux, alors je le suis aussi._ Se répétait-il.

'' D-Donc, comment est-ce que tu ferais pour... tu sais... dire à quelqu'un... '' commença Angleterre qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Amérique dût se retenir de glousser. Il avait vraiment l'air mignon quand il rougissait !

'' Eh bien... '' commença Amérique. '' Je commencerai par lui prendre les mains comme ça. '' Il saisit sournoisement les deux mains d'Angleterre et les tint doucement dans ses siennes.

Est-ce qu'Angleterre tremblait ?

'' Ensuite, je la tiendrais près de moi avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner. '' Amérique passa un bras autour de la taille d'Angleterre et l'autre dans son dos, l'attirant encore plus près de lui. Il aurait juré qu'Angleterre haletait légèrement, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. '' Et puis... '' dit doucement Amérique. '' Je la regarderai dans les yeux et je murmurerai à son oreille... _je t'aime._ ''

Ils restèrent figés là pendant un moment, en se regardant l'un l'autre. Leurs nez se touchant presque tellement ils étaient proches, et il fallut toute la volonté d'Amérique pour qu'il ne se penche et embrasse l'autre pays là maintenant.

Le visage d' Angleterre était d'une couleur qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie les tomates d'Espagne. Il sembla revenir à la réalité et repoussa Amérique, frissonnant légèrement.

'' I-Idiot... '' marmonna t-il dans un souffle.

Amérique rit et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, tout à coup un peu gêné. '' Voilà ce que je ferai, je pense... '' dit-il précipitamment. Angleterre hocha juste la tête, sans le regarder.

Amérique sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter même si il se disait qu'il le devait. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Il se sentit soudain nerveux et maladroit.

Il avait envie de saisir Angleterre et de l'embrasser, juste de tout lui dire, lui dire qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait... c'était pratiquement en train de le tuer.

'' Amérique ? '' la voix d'Angleterre fit soudainement irruption dans les pensées d'Amérique. Il avait l'air choqué.

'' Q-Quoi ? '' demanda Amérique. Sa voix si instable lui donnait envie de se cacher. Angleterre le désigna gauchement, et Amérique réalisa à ce moment qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta furieusement les yeux avec son poignet. '' Désolé... '' murmura t-il.

Angleterre se tut. Il semblait qu'il était en train de décider quelque chose. Amérique détourna les yeux et les plissa fortement, réprimant son envie de crier. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à quoi que ce soit, mais compte tenu de ses sentiments, il fut surpris de sentir une main sur son visage.

Il frissonna dans la confusion quand il vit Angleterre essuyer ses larmes, un regard doux et légèrement énervé sur le visage.

'' Arrête de pleurer, tu as l'air d'un idiot. '' murmura t-il.

Amérique resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis il lâcha : '' Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas pleurer ? Tout le monde pleurerait si la personne qu'ils aiment ne ressentait pas la même chose ! ''

Les yeux d'Angleterre s'élargirent.

Amérique inspira brusquement. '' C'est vrai... je... je t'aime, Angleterre... mais c'est bon ! '' ajouta t-il rapidement. '' je comprends que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose, et je serais heureux si tu l'es. D-Donc, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien. ''

Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il mentait. Il se sentait sale. Mais s'il voulait qu'Angleterre y croit, alors il devait y croire lui-même. Il devait faire en sorte que ces paroles soient vraies, sinon comment ferait-il par la suite pour pouvoir continuer à vivre malgré tout ?

Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux. Amérique fixait le sol, ne sachant pas comment Angleterre allait prendre ça.

Il fut surpris quand l'autre homme se mit à rire. Il leva les yeux, confus.

Le rire d'Angleterre redoubla encore, plus fort que ce qu'Amérique ne l'avait vu faire auparavant. Des larmes commèrent à tomber sur son visage, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer. Mais la chose la plus étrange était son regard qui reflétait une joie totale. Son visage était illuminé, il avait l'air si heureux.

'' Q-Qu'est-ce que... ? '' Le visage d'Amérique était en feu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais il se sentait très embarrassé.

'' Désolé... '' continua Angleterre, essayant d'essuyer les larmes qui étaient tombées de ses yeux. '' Je ne suis pas amoureux d'une fille quelconque, Amérique. '' Sa déclaration semblait si terre-à-terre. Le cœur d'Amérique bondit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'Angleterre se penchait en plus vers lui. Pouvait-il oser espérer... ?

Angleterre prit doucement ses mains et les serra tendrement. '' Je t'aime, Amérique. '' murmura t-il, le visage rouge en regardant l'autre nation dans les yeux.

'' T-Tu... '' Amérique essaya de penser à quelque chose à dire, mais il abandonna. Il sourit fortement, et enfin, se pencha pour embrasser Angleterre affectueusement.

'' Idiot... tu en as mis du temps. ''


End file.
